Broken
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Several knights hate the way the knights of the round table treat Merlin like an equal. They surround Merlin and beat him half to death. Merlin finally snaps and is unable, or refuses, to talk to anyone-not even Arthur. Arthur is distraught, and furious, that his knights would do something so horrible to one of his people.
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't stop thinking about this idea, please review!  
**

**Prologue**

The other knights glared at the King's manservant as Merlin drank with the knights of the round table.

"Look at them," muttered one of them, Robert. "They think they're better than us, because of the round table. Yet look at how they treat the king's manservant.'

Another snorted.

"I know, they treat him like some kind of equal, disgusting-really."

The other knights murmured their agreement.

"How is it, we do most of the work and _they _get all the glory?" Growled Robert as he continued to glare at the knights teasing Merlin with a fondness that sickened him. They were treating him like _brother_. Where was his battle wound? Where was his experience fighting for Camelot? Sure he went on all those outings, but all he had to do was make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them, and saddle their horses. Not exactly hard or dangerous.

More anger filled him, and so did more ale.

It was late when Merlin left, after helping a wasted Gwaine to his feet.

"Later, mate," Gwaine said, grasping Merlin's shoulder. Merlin grinned, and waved.

"Let's hope Arthur's one of his better moods tomorrow," he commented and Gwaine laughed with agreement.

Merlin started to head to his home when Sir Robert, and several other knights, surrounded him.

He stood there, very surprised and unsure on what to do or say.

"Sir Robert, it's good to see you-" he started to hold his hand out pleasantly, but Sir Robert grabbed it. Merlin gasped at how hard the clutch was.

"Please," begged Merlin, fear in his eyes began to appear.

Robert's mouth curled into a horrible kind of sneer.

"Please, what?" He asked in an innocent tone.

The other knights snickered.

"Please, don't," whispered Merlin. "You're hurting me."

Robert grinned.

"Good." He twisted it some more, and Merlin gasped in pain and fear.

He thought about using his magic, but then he would surely be caught.

It looked like he would have to bare whatever was going to happen.

And what happened was a beating, from all the knights that were there.

Before he really knew what was happening Merlin felt a hard piece of wood hit his leg.

He yelled as he felt it snap while he collapsed.

"Please," he managed to gasp out while another piece of wood slammed into his ribs. Hands reached out and grabbed his clothes. More pieces of wood slammed into his body. A sword stabbed him in his stomach. Rocks were also being thrown. Several hit his head. Dirt and mud was thrown onto him. He could do nothing but take it. He still wasn't a skilled fighter on his own.

"You think you're one of us?" Robert snarled as he continued to hit Merlin with a piece of wood. "You are _nothing _but a _servant_. And that's all you'll e_ver _be" With that he spat on Merlin's face. All of them spat, and laughed and gave each other high fives as they walked away. They left Merlin in a pile of his own blood. They left him in pain, shivering for his clothes had been ripped apart. They left him for dead.

But death wouldn't be that kind to Merlin. Instead he laid there, helpless, until morning came and the villagers appeared. He could barely move to cover himself as someone screamed out for help, humiliation now added to the list.

He didn't bother moving when people surrounded him.

Let them see everything, he didn't care anyone.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

Merlin, the one that kept his secret for so long and carried such a great destiny upon his shoulders, had finally snapped...

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really excited about this story!  
**

"Get Gaius!' One of the villagers exclaimed. "It's Merlin! His apprentice."

When Gaius had heard the news his heart had stopped for a moment, and he felt faint, as he hurried to the crowd.

As Gaius stared at the young man who had become like a son to him he felt sick, but knew he had to be strong.

"Merlin..." He gently touched Merlin's body, but Merlin did not move. If it weren't for Merlin's breathing, Gaius would have thought he was dead. "Merlin, who did this to you?" Anger filled his voice.

Nothing but silence in response.

Troubled Gaius ordered several of the men to get a stretcher for Merlin. He was aware of the broken bones Merlin had, and the stab wound, which he quickly bandaged the best he could.

During this whole process Merlin laid perfectly still, his eyes open. But though they were open, they had a glazed and dead like look in them that frightened Gaius almost more than the wounds.

He, and several of the villagers, helped carry Merlin into his hut.

"We must tell Arthur," he added.

One of the Castle stable boys ran to the castle to do just that.

* * *

"Sire," Leon said as he opened the door. "One of the stable boys, Gavin, wants to speak with you. He says it's urgent."

Arthur looked up from the mountain of paper work on the round table. The knights were talking amongst themselves while Gwen was reading the work out loud.

He frowned.

'Can't it wait?"

"He looks rather upset, sire, I think it's important," Leon replied in an apologetic tone. Arthur sighed, agitated, and nodded.

Gavin crept in, obviously nervous and intimidated by that place.

"What can I do for you, Gavin?" Arthur asked in a kind tone.

Gavin swallowed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sire-"

"That's all right." Arthur nodded.

"Something happened to your manservant, sire," added Gavin nervously. Arthur placed the paper on the table, his full attention to the young boy. Gwen and the knights looked up, also.

"What?" Arthur asked, hiding his worry.

Gavin swallowed, and lowered his head.

"I'm not sure how to say it, sire..."

"Just say it," Arthur all but snapped, his patience growing thin.

Gavin nodded.

"Merlin was beaten half to death last night. The villagers found him half dead a little under an hour ago. He's at Gaius's place, now.'

Silence was the response.

But this silence was filled with dark and dangerous rage that made Gavin more nervous.

"That's impossible." Gwaine was the first to speak. "We were WITH Merlin last night, at the pub."

Elyan nodded.

"It must have happened when he was on his way home from the pub, sire," said Gavin quickly.

More silence.

Gwen had her hand to her mouth, with tears in her eyes.

Arthur's body was incredibly still and tense, in order to keep control.

"How bad is it?" He managed to ask.

Gavin hesitated.

"How bad is it?!" Arthur demanded again, more harshly.

Gavin quickly answered.

"Very bad, sire. He has several broken bones, broken ribs and a broken leg. He has a stab wound also, in his stomach. And a broken arm. His clothes were also ripped."

Curses came from the round table as the knights muttered their threats. Quiet sobs escaped from Gwen.

Arthur just sat there, his face dark and dangerous, and his eyes glinted with the quite and controlled kind of anger and rage.

"Thank you, Gavin. I will see Gaius and Merlin as soon as I can.'

Gavin nodded and quickly left.

"Whoever has done this needs to be hanged!" Gwaine all but thundered.

"I agree, but first we need to help Merlin."

Arthur stood up.

"I'm going to see him."

Gwen stood up also.

"So am I."

Arthur started to protest, but saw the look on Gwen's face and knew better.

"You can see him later," he promised the knights. "Right now, I need to see him by myself."

The knights understood, and plotted their revenge on the attackers when Arthur and Gwen left.

* * *

Arthur stood at Gaius's doorway with Gwen squeezing his hand. Several people were next to the bed where Merlin laid in the small living room. Gaius was trying to bandage his broken arm.

Suddenly all the villagers stood to attention.

"As you were," said Arthur quickly when they watched him with nervous respect.

He stepped inside.

"Sire, I suspect Gavin told you what had happened?" Gaius asked grimly, and Arthur nodded. He stared at Merlin in shock.

Merlin was bandaged around his stomach, leg, and arm. His head was also bandaged. But Arthur could still see the huge cut lip that his eye was almost swollen shut.

"Oh, Merlin," whispered Gwen and she went over to grab Merlin's good hand. "Who could have done this to you?"

Arthur noticed that while Merlin's clothes had been changed there was still mud caked to his hair, and his face.

Mud must have been thrown at him.

More fury filled Arthur.

"Do you have an idea who would want to hurt Merlin like this?" He asked and Gaius shook his head.

"There's something else...sire..."

"Yes?" Arthur asked, trying to calm down.

"He won't speak, not to me or anyone. I believe he can, sire, he just _won't_."

Arthur paused, not suspecting that problem.

"Maybe now he'll speak," Gwen suggested. "Merlin...it's me, Gwen. Gwen and Arthur."

Arthur came closer to Merlin could see him, but Merlin didn't move or blink. His eyes just stayed open in that dead like manner.

"That's what he's been like whenever someone tries to communicate with him," Gaius said in a worried tone.

Arthur frowned.

He didn't like that look in Melrin's eyes, not at all.

It was the look of someone's who had finally given up.

"Are you sure he can speak?" He asked, still trying to keep calm

He felt distraught that anyone could do something like this to _his _Merlin.

Merlin, who wouldn't hurt a fly even if it was buzzing around him.

Merlin, who had put up with Arthur's moods.

Merlin, who had helped save Arthur's life on more than one occasion.

Merlin, his only real friend.

Merlin.

"Merlin," he said quietly. Everyone stilled, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

Tears finally appeared in Arthur's eyes, tears of despair.

"I'll find out who did this to you, my old friend," he whispered as he stepped closer. "And I'll make them pay."

With that promise he continued to stand at Merlin's bedside as Gaius cleaned Merlin's wound, determined to find that barbarian, or _those _barbarians, that did this to his manservant and make them pay, with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! This is going to be a short one-my life is incredibly hectic right now-helping out taking care of my newborn niece and nephew-that's right;twins! **

It had been a week, and still Merlin would not talk. A week, and Arthur had not left his side. Gwen had agreed to do most of- his paperwork duties by herself so he wouldn't have to leave Merlin's side. She knew how important this was to him, and wanted someone constantly at Merlin's side.

_Robert and the other men remained scarce during the investigation. It angered Robert to see the King react like this._

_"He's just a servant," he muttered to himself when he saw the crowd at Gaius's hut._

_Arthur had wanted to move him into the Castle, but Gaius explained that Merlin's back had been broken as well, and could not be moved. Hearing that made Robert feel some sort of sick satisfaction, even though he had wished he still managed to kill the brat._

_He watched from the distance, and hid in the shadows while he planned his next form of attack on Merlin._

_He had a feeling that this lesson wouldn't sink in the boy, not with everyone fawning over him like he was royalty. His lips curl__ed into a twisted smile as an idea entered his mind. He knew how to break the servant boy, and break him for good. But for now he was content, waiting in the the dark._

Arthur sat next to Merlin's bedside and stared into the empty eyes of his old friend.

He wanted to trash the entire house and start looking for those who were responsible. He had already sent the knights on the round table on a quest to find the culprits of this heinous crime.

But still, it wasn't enough. Those..._monsters_ whodid this to a totally innocent person, his most loyal servant, were still out there.

His first thought was Morgana, but it seemed to...crude and messy for her. She liked highly advanced torture tecniques. Not just beating someone half to death. She would have tortured Merlin for information about Arthur.

So she was ruled out.

He thought of all of his enemies and concluded the same thing.

They would have tortured Merlin, not beat him.

Beating him did nothing for them.

And Merlin had no enemies that he knew of.

Everyone in Camelot seemed to adore him, so much so that it sometimes made Arthur sick. So why would anyone do something like this to the young man? To his friend?

He grasped Merlin's hand in hopes of a response.

But Merlin's cold fingers laid limp in his warm hand.

He rubbed them in hopes of creating warmth.

"Merlin.." He bit his lip as there was a tremor in his voice. "Merlin...I'm so sorry. I'm going to catch whoever did this. I know I promised earlier...but I swear it. I swear it on my life, I won't stop until those sonofbitches who did this to you are tried and hanged."

His body tensed when he talked about those barbarians.

He watched for a reaction in Merlin, but still nothing.

"Please, Merlin," he suddenly begged. "Please, come back to me. I still need you...I...I can't be king without you."

Still nothing.

He blinked back tears and bowed his head.

That was when he felt his hand being hugged by something.

His head snapped up and saw it was Merlin's hand hugging his.

And then it went limp.

A smile grew on Arthur's face.

Sure, it wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

It was something because it meant Merlin had a chance.

He was fighting to survive after all.

* * *

Robert knocked on the small hut, impatient to start his plan.

The door opened and there stood Hunith, smiling.

"Hello? What may I do for you?"

Robert bowed his head.

"I have some bad news to give you, ma'am, regarding your son...Merlin."

His eyes grinned when he saw the look of shock and fear on Hunith's face.

His plan to finish breaking Merlin was finally starting...

**So how much do you hate me right now?**


	4. Chapter 4

wow, thank you so much for all these reviews!

* * *

**_Camelot 7 years ago _**

_Everyone knew Arthur favored the knights more than anyone. He was closer to no one else than to the one called Sir Robert. They were inseparable, almost like brothers. _

_They teased each other, and then they teased others._

_Until Robert's teasing grew worse, and more like bullying._

_Arthur knew he had bullied in the past, when he was younger. Hell, Robert had participated in that too. But now that he was older he could tell it was wrong, very wrong. He waited for Robert to tell, too._

_But Robert never did._

_The incident that ended their friendship involved a stable boy that was similarly built like Merlin, skinny and wiry._

_Arthur had walked in on Robert tormenting the poor boy. The Prince could easily tell when the teasing was meant to be gentle fun, and when it was meant to be cruel. Robert's was meant to be cruel._

_Arthur ordered Robert to stop. He didn't like that dark glint in the knight's eyes. _

_Robert did, but only for that day._

_The next week he continued to harass the boy. Until one day he scared one of the horses on purpose. Robert had only meant to frighten the boy, but the horse panicked more severely than he had intended it too and had trampled the boy almost to death._

_During the questioning Arthur had taken one look at Robert, and knew that their friendship was over._

_He had his father throw Robert in the stocks, and ordered the villagers to throw as many rotten fruit at him as possible. He still didn't think that was enough punishment. _

_But it was for Robert._

_Robert had glowered at Arthur, standing in the sidelines-watching. The dratted boy was next to him, wearing crutches. People laughed and mocked him, a knight being punished like a common thief. It was due to his family's history with the kingdom, and the fact that they couldn't prove it wasn't an accident, that Robert wasn't stripped of his title.  
_

_But that was the end of his friendship with Prince Arthur._

_While he stayed in the stocks he glowered at the Prince and quietly promised his revenge._

* * *

_**Present time**_

Leon walked up to Arthur, who was still at Merlin's side.

"Sire, I would like to talk to you."

"Then talk," Arthur replied mildly.

Leon shifted nervously.

"Maybe not here?"

"I'm not leaving his side, Leon."

Leon nodded, glad the room was empty.

"It's about who attacked Merlin,sire. I think I know who might have done it."

Arthur's gaze shifted from Merlin's face up to Leon's sharply.

"I'm listening."

"I...I think it was Sir Robert, and his friends."

There, Leon said it.

Arthur just sat there, his face thoughtful and serious.

"That is a very serious accusation, Leon."

"I know-sire."

"The fact that one of my _men_, one of my knights would do something like that..." Arthur's breathing was heavier.

"I know." Leon kept his voice quiet, to keep it calm. "But he does have a history of violence, sire. And of abusing servants...and you not being his favorite person."

"I know we had our falling out," replied Arthur, slowly, trying to control his temper. "But Robert wouldn't..." His voice trailed off as he remembered Robert's smugness during his trial after the trampling of Sam.

"Remember what he did to that poor boy, Sam?" Leon asked tentatively, as if remembering the same thing.

Arthur nodded slowly.

"I do, but I would like to believe Robert was reformed..."

"He hates Merlin," said Leon suddenly. Arthur glanced at him quickly.

"Do you have proof?"

"He said so. Well he whispered it to his mates, but I overheard him. I've seen him scowling at Merlin. I think he hates how much time you spend with a servant, when you two used to spend that much time together. He's muttered insults about Merlin before. I've always ignored him. I didn't want to start a fight, get his temper going. And Merlin couldn't hear them, so he wasn't hurt."

Arthur nodded, his whole body stiff.

Leon shifted.

"Sire..."

"Just...the fact that one of my men." Arthur's voice was a little more than a whisper.

Leon said nothing.

"Even _Robert_..." Arthur shook his head then, and stood up. "No, I can't believe it, Leon."

And yet there was a part of him that knew Leon was probably correct.

"Where are you going, sire?"

"To find Robert. To find out the truth."

"And if he's guilty?"

Arthur stared at Leon darkly.

"He better hope for his sake that he's not."

He then left, leaving Leon wondering if he made the right decision in telling Arthur, or if Arthur was about to do something he'd regret for the rest of his life...

**Short, I know, but I wanted to put a backstory between Robert and Arthur. I hope it was realistic enough! **


End file.
